Talonflame VS Falco
Talonflame VS Falco is SSS42X2's 6th OMM of his second season. It features Talonflame of the Pokémon series and Falco of the Star Fox series. Description The fire birds of Pokémon and Star Fox battle until only one can stand! Will Falco finally shut his mouth or will Talonflame feel the power of a wingman? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro Falco '''was walking, in search of a power source to stop Andross. Another bird was watching him, then decided to attack. Falco sees and jumps out of the way, '''Talonflame stood in his way and did its battle cry. (Cue VS Boss - Mega Man X7) Falco got out his Blaster and aimed at Talonflame Fight TRIUMPH OR DIE! ENGAGE! Falco shoots his Blaster at Talonflame, but does nothing as he jumps in and gives it to kicks to the stomach, a spin kick to the head, and ends with a swift uppercut. Talonflame flies into Falco, using Flame Charge, Peck, and Wing Attack to throw him off balance and sends him flying with a Steel Wing. Falco is knocked into a boulder, but recovers with a jetpack. 50.. Falco goes for Talonflame with the Falco Phantasm while Talonflame counters with Extreme Speed. Both unleash incredible attacks at high speeds, but not managing to hit the intended target. They both clash until Falco pulls out a Rocket Launcher and shoots a point-blank rocket in Talonflame's face and sends it falling, but it recovers with Gust. 40.. Talonflame uses Fire Blast, but Falco reflects it back and Talonflame (somehow) grabs it with its wings and throws it back. Falco gets burned and is sent straight into a building. Falco gets up and uses Fire Bird. Talonflame sees this and uses Flare Blitz to counter, but Falco pulls out his Blaster and shoots it, stunning the Pokémon. Falco rushes in a combo of Fire Bird rams. 30.. Falco rushes into Talonflame, sending it down to the building from. Falco jumps out of the wreckage and points his Blaster at the building, but Talonflame comes out of nowhere and uses Flamethrower to send him to a boulder, Rock Smash to destroy said boulder, and Flare Blitz to give Falco a taste of his own medicine. Talonflame flies up and uses Brave Bird and Quick Attack, destroying Falco's Reflector. 20.. Falco jumps up and does a spin kick on Talonflame's back and kicks him toward the building (we're seeing this place a lot lately.) Talonflame then uses Blast Burn, destroying the building, leaving it in flames as Talonflame watches. Falco jumps and punches Talonflame to the ground and proceeds to clash with it and both kick each other back. 10.. The fire surrounding them started to intensify, but Talonflame uses Flame Charge, Flare Blitz and Brave Bird all at once, but needed to charge up for a bit. Falco then uses Fire Bird and Falco Phantasm at once to stop it, but fails. 5.. Talonflame is finished charging. 4.. Talonflame aims for and hits. Falco 3.. Falco pulls out his Blaster. 2.. He charges up to full power. 1.. He fires, knocking Talonflame unconscious. K.O! Falco then hops into his Arwing and flies away. This Melee's winner is... Falco Lombardi! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees